


Two Hands

by shihadchick



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing from <a href="http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/"><b>brooklinegirl</b></a>, for a prompt on Stop Drop Porn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing from [](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**brooklinegirl**](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/), for a prompt on Stop Drop Porn.

Christ, what a cockup. This is, Ray reflects, one of the stupidest damn situations he's got himself into - which is saying something - and yet, he can't quite bring himself to really regret it.

It's always been a truism of both governmental service and military that the right hand does not know what the left is doing. Apparently this applies double to the Chicago PD, because the left hand of the 14th Precinct is currently rather seriously occupied with the right thigh of a guy who Ray's just recognised as a detective from the 2-7. He'd be worried his undercover operation was about to go up in embarrassing, fodder for several-generations-worth of harrassing interdepartmental memo type flames with an arrest for solicitation because, really, it wasn't exactly like it'd be the _first time_ two seperate station houses had got their wires crossed and ended up arresting everyone and letting God (or the Deputy Chief, who was more or less the same being) sort out his own, except for when it came to the point of what the guy's _right_ hand was doing to Ray's fly. Ray hadn't got a good look at him to start with, just seen nice shoulders and a rough silhouette of short hair. Had dragged him into this alley on the basis of a quiet couple of words, and a look which was - however out of practice Ray was - unmistakeable even in the low light, and he hadn't hit his panic button to get backup to scare the guy off because it had been a long damn time and Ray wanted this.

They'd been pushed tight together against the rough bricks of the wall, and Ray's jeans were half-open, hands sliding down the guy's back to curve over his ass which was, huh, not bad, and then it had gotten really good, they'd shifted and Ray'd discovered two day stubble as the guy's jaw scraped across his collarbone as he worked his way down slowly, and it was just as he hit his knees that they shifted enough for the street lighting to fall directly on his face, and Ray realised where he'd seen him.

Of course, it would've been plain bad manners to haul the guy up and try and _talk_ about this when he was that committed and Ray wasn't exactly a saint as it was, so he let his head fall back hard against the brickwork while Gardino yanked his jeans down his hips and fisted his cock, running his teeth over the line of muscle from hip to groin. Ray couldn't help a rough sound at that, made him damn fucking glad he wasn't wearing a wire (and that technically speaking he was off-duty as of ten minutes ago anyway), slid his hand into Gardino's hair and hinted as to where that hot mouth could make its next stop. For a guy who Ray'd heard spent a lot of time arguing, he didn't stall for long at all, just spread his own knees a little wider for balance and sucked Ray down.

Didn't take long after that for Ray's eyes to roll back, til he was hissing a warning and shuddering, adrenaline rush peaking right along with the endorphin one. Gardino was on his feet a couple seconds later, stocky body pushing up against Ray's, needy and greedy all at once, and if Ray was an asshole he could've left it there, but, god, the guy had just given him a career risking blowjob which felt like it'd blown the top of his head off, and even in the loose post-orgasm haze the idea of getting his hands on a dick that wasn't his own sounded pretty nice. So he let Gardino's weight fall against him, unbuttoned and unzipped him with both hands and then slid one of them inside his boxers, sliding back and forth fast over his erection, wrist starting to ache at the angle already, but given the damp heat as he stroked his palm lightly over the head, he didn't really think it'd take long.

Ray let his eyes drift shut, deliberating not-thinking as he jacked Gardino harder, faster, felt the muscles in his back go taut and then slack under Ray's other hand as he came in turn.

They pulled apart awkwardly after that, cleaning up as best they could, and Ray'd just opened his mouth to say _something_ (because otherwise the next mayoral function was going to be damned uncomfortable if they ran into each other) when Gardino looked at him again and made a face as recognition dawned on him, too.

"Jesus. _Kowalski_? Never figured you for- uh."

Ray figured a smart-ass grin was probably his best weapon here, though it faded mighty fast as he shifted, looked at Gardino. "We'll... forget this ever happened, right?"

"Sure," though Gardino looked a little reluctant at this point, though Ray's reputation had to count for something, because at least he wasn't making threats or acting like he was expecting to get to work and find 'cocksucker' graffitti'd onto his locker.

Ray shifted his weight from one foot to the other, never sure what to do at this point, and gave him one last look. If it came to it, he probably would do it again, and he had a feeling Gardino knew it. "See you around, then," and he spun on his heel, headed back to his car.

* * *

When he washed up at the 2-7 a few years later Ray never let on that he'd met Gardino at all. Figured there were some things you didn't need to know about your partner. And he wasn't sure whether he meant Fraser or Huey, there.


End file.
